Yuletide Dance
by Sky's Eternity
Summary: The Yule Ball; the one time people can let loose and have fun. However, Squall's getting a little irritated with Harry taking so long. FFHP crossover; Slash. R and R please! Formerly known as 'Dancing's Temptations'.


Summary: It's the Yule Ball; and Squall's getting impatient. Squall x Harry.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Final Fantasy being used in this fic and belongs rightfully to Square-Enix and Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, make sure to support the official release.

* * *

Society; how Squall hated the word with passion and all that it stood for. The eighteen year old mercenary narrowed his stormy grey eyes as he titled his head away from the door; however his eyes taking calm and curious glances doors the boys room of Gryffindor Tower. His lips curled as he tried to distract his thoughts from what Harry was wearing to the Yule ball-Even though they had originally planned to spend Christmas in Esthar; damn Ministry and damn that Magical binding contract; Stupid Dumbledore; stupid Barty Crouch. Stupid Magical Britain; the mercenary was busy trying to distract himself as he remember what he was thinking about.

Society.

Oh yes. Squall despised the word; to be a Society meant that there were 'rules', 'law's' and 'regulations' that must be abide by with no 'ifs', 'ands' or 'buts'. The brunette narrowed his eyes as he eyed the two Gryffindor girls with utter most disgust; Lavender and Parvati if he wasn't mistaken; those two resembled just how the Society of School worked. Squall scowled at them behind their backs, he heard their jesters and giggles about Harry and him, and the mercenary's eyes landed on Sephiroth how sent them; Lavender and Parvati a look of disapproval while giving Squall and silent look of question. Squall shook his head in reply as the silver haired man nodded in acceptance as he turned his attention on the door.

Oh yeah…Zack, Cloud, Charlie, Bill and Irvine were helping Harry to get ready for the ball. Squall was torn between wondering just what Harry would be wearing tonight or worried that his younger lover would be turned into some kind of dress up doll thanks to Zack. The scarred man shuddered as he remembered what the black spiky haired man asked for Cloud and Sephiroth to do for his birthday; the man vowed never to head attend or go near their apartment again during Zack's birthday for as long as he lived.

"You need to calm down," The voice of Locke murmured from behind him. Squall looked at the Treasure hunter with curiosity; the silver haired man eyed him," The kid will be fine; my Bill's there with him. He won't Zack do anything stupid to him."

That made him feel better; if only slightly.

To be completely honest Squall had absolutely no idea of just how Locke and Bill met or just how they became a couple. The same with basically went with Shuyin and Charlie; the only thing that Squall did know was how he and Harry came together and their struggle's went. It was last year; during Harry's third year. When Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban Prison; Cid Kramer, the Headmaster of the Balamb Garden of Canada sent out himself with two other graduating students; Zell Dincht, one could say that he was Squall's best friend it was kind of hard to point out who was Squall's best friend, and Selphie Tilmitt. A transfer from the Trabia Garden of England; Under the orders of Cid were to head to No. 4 Private Driver and retrieve Harry Potter from his Cousins house. Needless to say; it all went down hill from there.

Rinoa; Squall mentally shuddered as he remembered the Timber Resistance Leader, had requested SeeD during the first month or so of Harry's third year. Of course, wanting to repay Squall, Harry along with Hermione, Ginny, Ginny's friend Luna, and Neville followed them. The raven ditz of a leader was planning on kidnapping the 'fascist' leader of the Galbandian army; Deling; all they had to do was disconnected and reconnected the trains together in five minuets. It was a difficult and pain in the ass job which in the end turned out to be a stupid trick which made them all get screwed in the ass. In other words it had been a trap; it caused Harry to almost get killed; after Gerogero used a poison like attack on Squall; unfortunately that's when Harry's hero saving instincts kicked in and flung himself in front of him. It was then in there when Squall found out that he had developed a small spot for the kid; in a brotherly way at first.

But through out their adventure of trying to stop the Future Sorceress; Ultimecia, Squall's feelings for Harry began to go beyond just simply older brother affections and eventually evolved into a lover's love. At first Squall had tried to stamp it out; since he would be considered a Pedophile but…on the Ragnarok, Harry reciprocated his feelings and asked him, Squall, to be his Knight. That was probably Squall's happiest moment in his entire life. Granted, Harry is considered the most powerful Sorcerer in the world due to having the powers of Adel, Edea, himself and most of Voldemort's power but hey, Harry was definitely worth it.

"So when's he coming out?" Tidus complained as he leaned on his boyfriend in aggravated manner. The blitzball player crossed his arms as his left eye began to twitch in annoyance. Storm simply smirked and wrapped an arm around his little boyfriend's face and kissed his cheek.

"Now, now Love. Zack wants his baby brother's first ball to be absolutely perfect." Storm whispered gently against his ear; making Tidus moan with pleasure. The light blonde haired man smirked as he looked at Squall,' You owe me one.'

'Thanks' Squall sent back with a stiff nod. Thankful for the older old from barging in and pulling Harry out; granted apart of the mercenary wanted just to go in there and see his what Harry was wearing but the other half wanted to wait and see; out of respect for his younger lover. His lips twitched slightly as he thought about Harry being his 'younger lover' it made the once artic lone wolf's heart melt considerably.

Now Zack, well he wasn't Harry older brother by blood. No, Zack had adopted Harry after the Dursley's were charged with child abuse; Squall mentally smirked evilly as he remembered what his father, Laguna and his lover Kiros did to them. After that Zack had brought Harry into his family; Squall pitied his lover since the boy probably had to use silencing charms on the room in order to keep the noises from his bed room from reaching his, Harry's. A grin appeared on Squall's face as he remembered just how that idiot of a Headmaster tried to due at the day of the Dursley's trial.

Dumbledore, Squall recalled correctly, tried to Oblivate Harry's defence lawyer who was of course an experience SeeD officer and currently an expert of law. Too bad that the guy's GF sent Dumbledore flying through the wall and allowed Harry to win the case in the process. Thankfully, Zack had gotten a restraining order against any and all Hogwarts Professors just in case Dumbledore decided to…'disappear' Harry for awhile.

Squall narrowed his stormy grey eyes if Dumbledore has achieved his goal of doing that. No one in the entire British Wizarding community would be safe from his wrath.

"You're in world again," The soft firm replied from Shuyin caught the other's attention. Squall looked at the golden haired man with a frown on his face. Shuyin's emotionless gaze unnerved slightly," You're thinking about 'that' again. Aren't you?"

Squall's lips curled into a sneer," And if I was?" His flashed daring him to say something.

"Wouldn't you like to know," came the reply of superiority from the golden blonde warrior. Squall's eyes twitched in annoyance as he forced his anger down. Harry would give him an earful if he killed Shuyin AND destroyed the Gryffindor Common Room. He heard a snicker coming from Seifer; Squall sent his rival a death glare while the blonde simply smiled back in reply before leaving the room. Probably going to look for Zell, the scarred man mused to himself before seeing Sephiroth whistle into the air and Locke chuckling.

"I hate you all," Squall told him childishly. Not caring if anyone saw it. He had a right to act this way, he missed his boyfriend. Okay, it's been over four hours of not seeing him. He couldn't help it if he loved Harry with every fibre of his being. A tinkle of red appeared on the bridge of his nose. Damn it, he really needed to go and kill someone or cast a few Ultima's here and there.

"Hey," A voice came up stairs. Squall instantly turned and saw Irvine coming down the stairs wearing a huge smirk on his face as the cowboy's eyes landed on all of them," What's up?"

It was extremely rare to see Irvine wearing anything but a tuxedo put for tonight he would; since it was Harry's special night. Even if the youngest male wanted nothing to do with the tournament, they wanted to at least show that they supported him. Irvine wore a bright purple tuxedo with a bright yellow tie; with a white button shirt underneath.

"So is the kid finished yet?" Storm asked calmly as he was leaning against the wall. His eyes' twinkling with absolute and total amusement, as the blonde seemed to know what was going on.

Irvine grinned," Almost. Bill's finishing up a few touches here and there; just a minuet or so left." He winked at Squall," Trust me Squall, you'll drooling all night along."

Squall sent glare No. 8; Shut the fuck up and go the hell glare. Irvine simply rolled his eyes and smiled as he looked around before frowning.

"Hey; where are the others?" Irvine asked as his eyes were able to find the rest of the crew. The cowboy crossed his arms and frowned at the site.

"Well Quistis, Xu, Selphie, Aerith, Tifa and Selphie are helping Hermione with her dress," Storm recalled calmly as he thought back to the discussion from the morning;" Reeve, Cid, and Vincent are helping with the preparations. Paine, Yuna, Lightning and Rikku are already ready and are waiting outside the Common room." A smirk appeared on his face," Laguna, Ward and Kiros are in the Great Hall with Sirius, Nanaki and Remus; along with the other Professors." He paused as his face took a serious turn," Reno, Nida, Raijin, Elena, Rufus, Rude and the Turks are doing their job of security. Tseng and Rufus promise to keep Reno's drinking habits in check."

Irvine's face lit up when Storm mentioned the name of his boyfriend; Vincent. Squall resisted the urge to roll his eyes and call the brunette cowboy childish.

"Hey are you guys almost ready?" Tidus asked with an edge of annoyance. Storm rolled his eyes and pulled the sandy blonde haired boy into his chest. Pout, the Blitzball play nuzzled the older blonde's chest.

An shout of 'Almost' came towards them. Despite himself, Squall found himself grinning a large grin; unable to keep the happiness of seeing his boyfriend in a suit.

Grinning; Zack and Cloud came down wearing their own suits. Sephiroth smiled as he saw his two boyfriends; while he, the Former General of Shinra; wore a complete black and white tuxedo with a black tie his lovers were different colors. Cloud wore a dark blood red tuxedo with a navy blue tie and Zack wore a white tuxedo with a purple tie to match his eyes. The blonde and the raven haired males went over and kissed Sephiroth's cheeks before moving out of the way for the others to come down.

Next were Charlie and Bill; Locke and Shuyin stared dumbfounded at their lovers as they saw what they were wearing. While Locke wore a dark blue tuxedo with a golden tie and Shuyin wore a golden yellow tuxedo with a dark blue tie; the Weasley brothers were different colors. Bill wore a complete black dress robe with outlined gold and kept his hair tied at the back. The only thing that was a different color was Bill's tie which was white. Charlie on the other had wore a brown tuxedo with semi-dark yellow button shirt unlike most people other then Bill, who also wore a different shade, and wore an orange tie.

"Who do we look?" Bill asked huskily as he smirked sexily at his lover. Locke eyed his lover as drool escaped the silver hair man's mouth before; with incredible speed; leap over any and all furniture and captured Bill's lips. The Curse Keeper smirked as he deepened the kiss and groped his locker with passion.

Shuyin smiled and kissed Charlie's cheek," You look magnificent. Even the Gods would be jealous of you," Charlie smiled and kissed blonde lover back.

Squall frowned as he shot them all a death glare. Okay, this was SO unfair; First Irvine came down with his uniform. Then Zack and Cloud; now these two! Damn it! Where the hell was Harry?

"Squall?" A soft spoken voice came. The mercenary's eyes widened as he remembered the voice. He instantly turned sharply to face his lover. His jaw instantly let go as he stared at his lover.

Harry had his hair put under complete control thanks to some gel; the younger boy wore a dark emerald green tuxedo that brought out his eyes and a light green button shirt underneath. He also wore a dark crimson red tie as well; his glasses were placed firmly on his eyes as the boy tried to avert his older lover's gaze.

"Do you…" Harry began quietly, as his emerald green eyes locked with Squall's stormy grey," Like?"

Squall's mind was busy race of very, very naughty thoughts and things that he would DEFINITELY be doing to him tonight. Trying to force himself under control, Squall smiled as he gently placed his hand on Harry's cheek as he pulled the younger boy into a deep and long kiss before parting.

"I'm not sharing you with anyone," Was the older male's reply.

Harry smiled at him.

"So where's everyone else?" the emerald eyed boy asked with interest as he looked around. The other's chuckle with amusement; the boy somehow wormed his way into their hearts.

"Around," Storm told him vaguely as he waved his hand in a dismissal indication. A smirk appeared on his face,' C'mon, there's a ball we need to get down to!"

"Right!" Harry said with a smile as Squall linked his arm with Harry's. The two smiling at each other as they made their way down stairs. The two completely and utterly ignored the whispers and the pointed fingers; though Squall usually gave them the glare of death to get rid of them all. Damn, Squall hated people like that.

Down below; he saw Fleur Declour who was smiling at the two with her date; as Harry recalled to be Roger Davies. A Ravenclaw at least three or two years older then himself; he wasn't completely sure. Another pair, Harry and Squall knew were Cedric Diggory the Hogwarts Champion and Cho Chang, one of Harry's first crushes before Squall came into his life. Cedric had a look of surprise on his face but smiled as Cho waved to Harry cheerfully. The last person; Viktor Krum the Champion of Drumstrag looked at them and offered them a nod.

"Oh my," A soft gasp came from behind them; Harry knew it was either from Lavender or Parvati. He didn't really know and really didn't care at all to where the gasp came from; what he did care about was what he saw. Squall also wore a look of surprise as did many of the people of the room.

It was Hermione dressed in a beautiful gown of white and her bushy hair was straightened and brought down. Harry stared if he wasn't gay and with Squall; he would have definitely asked Hermione out. Following behind her were the girls. Tifa wore a teal like dress with a teal flower on the left shoulder. Aerith wore a pink and white dress that reminded Harry of a rose for a strange reason and did not have a strip to hold it on; instead if covered her upper level chest. Lightning refused to wear a dress and wore an aqua tuxedo. Yuna wore her Songstress Dressphere and Paine wore her Dressphere finally Rikku wore her Lady Luck Dress Sphere. Selphie wore a pure orange dress with a strip holding it on her shoulders; it was designed to be a bright orange for the skirt part and the sleeves and a dark orange for the middle. Quistis wore her dark red uniform instead of her instructor uniform. Xu wore a dark navy dress that resembled a Yuna's Gunner skirt except she wore black pants that went past her knees. Fuujin wore a dark midnight blue dress and had her eye patch removed revealing her beautiful face. Beside her was Luna and Ginny; Luna wore a silver and blue dress covered in snow flakes and her blonde hair was straightened and held down while Ginny wore a mixture of crimson and emerald dress with roses. Neville; who was leaning against the wall wore a dark violet dress robe with dark blue button shirt and a dark brown tie.

"Wow Hermione," Harry whispered as the bushy haired girl smiled at them and the guys before making her way over to Viktor who smiled at her lovingly. Rikku began to giggle and rub her hands together in a scheming manner; however Paine was able to catch it in time.

"Rikku," Paine's warning came out with a hiss and dangerous edge. The blonde looked at her girlfriend and grin sheepishly as Paine narrowed her crimson red eyes.

Rikku sighed loudly and restlessly," Fine; I won't meddle."

"I'm glad," Paine gloated with a victory smirked on her face as she wrapped an arm around Rikku's waist," I don't like it when you do things like that."

Rikku pouted childishly," I'm trying to stop, and I really am."

"That's all I ask," Came her girlfriend's answer.

McGonagall eyed the Champions sternly," Now the Champions are ALWAYS the first ones to enter the Ballroom and have the first dance-" The Scottish woman sighed irritably as Fleur raised her hand," Yes Ms. Delcour?"

"Profezzor McGonagall; Iz there a 'rder for whom to enteer first?" The French witched asked with curiosity; obviously planning to make the big entrance.

McGonagall sighed loudly," No, Ms. Declour; there is it."

Squall gripped Harry's hand as the Champions began to fall into line. First it was Fleur with Roger; then it was Cedric with Cho; Viktor and Hermione and finally Squall and Harry. The Mercenary could feel his lover's magic starting to escape from Harry's nervousness and fear; frowning Squall once again gave Harry a gentle grip as the emerald eyed boy nodded at him with a blush.

_Note to self, _Squall thought as he eyed his lover carefully,_ work on Harry's self-esteem. _

As they began to enter the Great Hall; Squall was able to locate and identify almost everyone in the room. Gippal; was standing by the Gryffindor Table wearing a stripped purple and blue tuxedo with a black button shirt and a white tie. Baralai wore a tanned tuxedo with a light yellow button shirt and a light green tie; the former Praetor of Yevon was standing by the Hufflepuff table eyeing the crowed like an officer at a concert; however both Harry and Squall were able to catch his warm smile directed towards them.

Seifer was standing near Zell; both wearing smirks on their faces. Seifer was wearing a bright yellow tuxedo with a mahogany vest and a white button shirt underneath; his tie was an emerald green. Zell wore a bright white tuxedo with a light pink tuxedo and a light red tie. Seifer's visible arm was wrapped around Zell's waist like a snake as the spiky blonde leaned on the older male's chest.

The Turks; all of them minus the girls all wore their respected uniforms. Each of the female Turks wore a different shade of colourful dresses. Laguna, Ward, and Kiros both wore their respected Tuxedos that Squall usually saw them wearing during a conference meeting or a huge event like this. Ellone smiled as she wore a bright white dress; Reeve and Rufus wore their usually uniforms from work; except Rufus decided not to wear his large white trench coat. Remus wore a brown stripped tuxedo with a blue tie; while Sirius wore all black like Bill except with a white button shirt and a light red tie. Vincent wore a blood dark red tuxedo with a black button shirt and a yellow tie. Cid, with a reluctant look wore a normal blue tuxedo with an orange button shirt and a yellow tie. He looked rather irritated with out a cigarette in his mouth; Squall barely was able to resist smirking at the old man. Finally, Nanaki was leaning against the wall hidden with in the shadows wearing a dark orange tuxedo with a dark red button shirt and a yellow tie. Somehow; Nanaki was able to become a human form no one knew how but he did. He looked rather young actually, in his early twenties to be precise. His long blood spiky hair was tied back.

Squall snapped out of his thoughts as he felt himself being spun around; he noticed that everyone; well the Champions at least began to dance. Smirking; he wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and placed his hand in the younger boys. Harry blush just made Squall's smirk grow wider. Oh, this was definitely going to be fun; yes indeed, the younger boy's eyes widened, obviously recognizing that look in Squall's eyes, the only thing that the raven haired boy could do; was gulp…Loudly!

A ferocious grin appeared on the older male's features as Squall began to take lead in the dance. Granted; both himself and Harry would rather be in the common room snuggling together by a nice warm fire drinking a cup of warm chocolate milk; the ones that Matron used to make for both of them at the Orphanage. However; Squall glared at the blonde haired bitch of a Veela. Like a lion, Squall was very competitive and refused to lose to anything and anyone. Harry blush as he lend into Squall's more muscular chest and closed his eyes as a soft smile appeared.

Harry wasn't an idiot; no not by a long shot. He knew Squall was only doing this to beat the competition and to impressive him, he chuckled softly as he felt the winds clash against his back as Squall led both of them through the entire dance. The scarred man slowly tightened his hold on the younger boy-not enough to hurt him mind you, it's just Squall didn't want to send Harry flying through the ceiling.

Rinoa on the other hand…is a very different story.

The dance ended as Squall and Harry quickly found a table to sit; they were followed shortly by Sirius, Remus, Laguna and Kiros. Squall sent a death glare at his father; while the older male rolled his eyes and laughed it off like it was nothing at all.

"That some very good moves you two showed out there," Sirius complimented with a smile on his face. His hand locked with Remus' as the werewolf smiled gently at the two. Squall smiled back in reply; the two acted more like Harry's parents then anything and it was nice to know that his younger lover had two adults; minus Zack, Cloud, Sephiroth, the Turks, Tifa, Aerith, Nanaki, Barret and Highwind; none of them counted as adults; in any shape or form.

It was a good thing that Sirius had unwittingly followed Harry straight into battle against Edea during the attack on Balamb Garden, or else Sirius' name wouldn't have been cleared thanks to the former Sorceress. Since she practically summoned the rat; Peter Pettigrew. Fudge was facing a large inquiry to this day and lost a large amount of trust with in the Ministry; along with several dozen other employees under the Pure-Blooded factions. One namely; Lucius Malfoy, Squall smirked when his eyes landed on one the ferret. An evil smirk spread across his face as he saw the albino boy sending a death glare behind his boyfriend's head; Squall narrowed his eyes before lighting up a 'Fire' spell ready to blast at him. Malfoy paled considerably as Pansy Parkinson whimpered in the background before running off towards their head of House; Severus Snape.

"Hey Squall!" A chirper voice came towards them; oh great. Zack was standing there with Sephiroth and Cloud in tow. Just what Squall needed; the scarred Mercenary just wanted to spend at least one day alone with his boyfriend without having to worry about Harry dieing an extremely painful death. The black haired ex-SOLDIER member eyed him carefully before a lecherous smirk widened," Never mind, it seems that you want to be alone. See ya!"

Cloud and Sephiroth blinked a few times as Zack dragged them away; while the four older adults simply stood there dumbfounded. Kiros simply smirked in victory as he lead Laguna away; Remus followed the acts of his counterpart and did the same with Sirius allowing the two love birds to be alone. Squall thanked Kiros and Remus mentally as he turned his attention on to Harry.

"I'm sorry about tonight," Harry told Squall in a quite voice. His emerald eyes held sorrow and uncertainty," I know you don't like these types of events-"

"Stop right there!" Squall cut him off firmly. The mercenary took Harry's hand into his own forced the younger boy to look at him," Harry. Look at me-NO. Look at me," Emerald Green met with Stormy Grey," This entire Tournament is not your fault; the only one to blame is Dumbledore and possible Tom for this. Besides," An smirk appeared on his face," It's also away for you to let go of your anger."

Harry smiled at that and nodded," Except not to use any Ultima's, Pain's, Meteor's, Holy's, summons or Level 3 Magicks."

"Yeah, but at least you can chop things in half," Squall commented with a smile, _and besides just because you can't beat it doesn't mean I can't._

CRASH!

"What the-" Squall turned around and saw Hermione on the ground staring up into Ron's angered face. Squall and Harry looked at each other as they carefully made their way over to the scene; calmly followed by the rest of the gang.

"How could you be so treacherous Hermione?" Ron growled out as he roughly pulled her up and glared at her; tears were running down Hermione's face. Before she protested, Ron began shaking her roughly," How can you be around that traitor-"

"That's enough," A cold hard voice came, Ron's eyes followed to where the voice came and pale when he saw his brother's standing there with boyfriends and their friends. Bill's face was emotionless as he glared at Ron with disgust; Viktor had his wand pointed straight at Ron. The Quidditch player's eyes were red with anger and disgust as he looked at youngest male Weasley.

"Let Her-mion-ee go!" Viktor snarled coldly his wand ready and waiting to cast a spell. His fellow Champions along with their respected dates were waiting to back Viktor up.

Ron sneered at them before throwing Hermione into Viktor," Fine; have the know-it-all Mudblood!"

Harry's eyes snapped up before narrowing in anger;" That's ENOUGH, RON!"

The red haired boy frozen in his place as some shouted his name as he slowly turned to face Harry. His ex-best friend sneered at him," What do you want traitor? I gave the know-it-all Mudblood back, what more do you want you Poofter?"

"That's enough Mr. Weasley," McGonagall snapped sternly as she made her way through the crowned. Her stern look written all over her face as looked at her Gryffindor with absolute and total shame; Severus Snape simply stood there with a voided emotion. Filtwich was torn between blasting Ron across the room and assign detentions for the rest of his Hogwarts Life while Sprout wanted to give Ron a good hard slap. None of them were pleased; even Cid looked ready to kill Ron with his Venus' Gospel.

Ron paled before a really weak glare at Harry as McGonagall continued," The only reason I allowed you to come to the Ball Mr. Weasley was because I though you might have grown up, I see that I have been proved sadly mistaken." Ron continued to glare at Harry with disgust," Follow me Mr. Weasley, I'll have Professor Dumbledore deal with you."

Growling Ron reluctantly followed after her; however as soon as Harry was turned away. The coward of a Weasley raised his wand and pointed it at Harry's back," EXPELLIAMUS!"

Acting quickly, Squall took out his Gunblade and slashed the spell in half. The man stood in front of his boyfriend protectively as a killer's intent began to roll off of the man; a look of absolute disgust was written on everyone's faces. With great speed and great agile; All the Students from Garden, the mercenaries from Avalanche, The Gullwings and the Turks all took out their Weapons ready to fight if necessary. Their weapons each pointed straight at Ron; Charlie had his twin daggers while Bill had his double lance.

"THAT IS IT !" McGonagall snarled loudly catching the entire's room attention. Her face was completely purple with tints of red as she roughly grabbed Ron's arm and dragged him away," THIS IS THE FINAL STRAW! YOU'LL BE LUCKY ENOUGH TO EVEN COME BACK TO HOGWARTS ONCE YOUR MOTHER IS THROUGH WITH YOU!"

"Well that was anti-climatic," Nida murmured as he placed his bow away back into it's subspace pocket. Everyone else did the same with their weapons before turning their attention on Hermione.

Harry went over to his best friends slash sister," You okay Hermione?"

Nodding with tears Hermione, with the help of Viktor stood up," I'm fine," Catching the disbelieving looks of her friends Hermione sighed," Okay. I'm not fine, it hurts when a friend-former friend," She corrected herself with a firm nodded," Says such nasty things about you." Hermione's eyes met with everyone else," And I've also ruined all of your nights as well!"

"It's not your fault Ms. Granger," Rufus soothed her calmly as his blue eyes met with her brown," The only one to blame for all of this is Ron Weasley, not you. He's the one that ruined all of ours nights, including yours."

"Yes, Ronald does seem be infested with nargles," Luna's dream voice supported Rufus. Neville smiled and wrapped an arm around his girlfriend as the Gryffindor looked at the former bushy haired girl.

"Yeah Hermione don't blame your self. Blame Ron!" He told her firmly with a smile.

Looking at Viktor and seeing his encourages smile, Hermione nodded with a large grin on her face," Thank you. All of you," her grin became contagious as everyone began to smile," Well this is a ball right? Well let's have some fun!"

"RIGHT!"

The night passed rather quickly as everyone began to have a large amount of fun; however no one noticed that two people snuck out of the Great Hall. One was a boy with emerald green eyes and the other was a man with stormy grey.

"I guess, this night didn't turn out as bad as I thought it would be," Harry commented as he lend on Squall's muscular chest. The older of the two wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and kissed the younger boy's kick softly.

Squall breathed a warm breath on Harry's neck," Good things happen to those who wait," He quote as he nibbled Harry's ear. Smiling to him self, Squall spun Harry around to face him with a soft smile on his face," I love you."

"I love you too," Harry whispered.

Their lips met in a passions kiss as the moon reflected a strong powerful light above them. Nothing could have made this day any better for the both of them, ever.

* * *

This is my Christmas Present to everyone. I hope everyone enjoyed!So have a safe and Happy Christmas, Hanukah, Kwanza, or whatever holiday that you Celebrate this time of year.

Pairings: Squall x Harry, Sirius x Remus, Laguna x Kiros, Neville x Luna, Charlie x Shuyin, Bill x Locke, Gippal x Baralai, Hermione x Viktor, Cedric x Cho, Storm x Tidus, Lightning x Yuna, Paine x Rikku, Tseng x Reno x Rufus, Irvine x Vincent, Seifer x Zell, Quistis x Selphie, Xu x Fuujin, Ginny x ? Zack x Cloud x Sephiroth, Aerith x Tifa.


End file.
